Sailor Moon : A Different Tale
by Lunarwolf and Endymion
Summary: A darker retelling of the Dark Kingdom storyline ( well, it was SUPPOSED to be darker.....)


Disclaimer  
  
LW: Hiya all! Just wanted you to know that we do NOT own Sailor Moon, the gay generals, queen Beryl etc, etc. They all belong to Naoko Takeuchi! If we DID claim then, Naoko-sama would throw us into the hell of being skinned alive.  
  
Endo: Hell of being skinned alive???  
  
LW:... the japanese have alotta hells.....  
  
Endo: O.o  
  
(LW: J/K! We don't really think she'd do that to us, but her lawyers might!)  
  
~**~  
  
Chapter 1: The Moon Rabbit  
  
The young blonde girl looked around the little village she had lived at for four years and the villagers who had helped her. They had all taken care of her, taught her, and she in return helped them all out. She was going to miss the little backwater town.The old woman she had been staying with and was like the leader of the village approached her and handed her a worn pack filled with gifts from the other villagers.  
"Are you sure you wish to go Serena?" the old woman asked sadly. "You've never been to the city before."  
Serena smiled and bowed low to the elder and accepted the gifts. "I must go. I want to find out the truth about myself and, I feel drawn there for some reason."  
The old woman nodded. "Yes, your dreams. I can not stop you. We have taught you all we know here. Go to the city and learn what the real world is like." The old woman paused in thought. "And go to school and study!" she smiled, lightly bopping the blonde girl on the head.  
Serena smiled. "I will. I promise I'll try."  
"Good." The old woman motioned for a young man carrying a wrapped bundle in his arms to step forward. "I had a special gift made for you." The young man unwrapped the bundle and presented Serena with a beautifully hand crafted ninja katana. The sheath was crafted in white wood with a hand carved design of rabbits playing in a moon lit field. The handle was wrapped in white and silver cloth and the tsuba was a silver rabbit touching a silver cresent moon.  
"I-It's beautiful!" Serena gasped, carefully taking the sword in her hands. "But, I don't deserve a sword like this!"  
The old woman shook her head. "You mastered the training in what would normally take others years. The rabbit seems to be your spirit animal, and I believe you are protected by the moon. Besides, you may need it if you get in trouble, but remember our teachings!"  
Serena bowed low again. "Yes! I will!" She straightened and secured the beautiful sword to her pack after wrapping it back in a warn cloth. Serena then hugged the woman. "Thank you for taking care of me."  
The old woman hugged her back. "Ever since you were found by the river unconcious and without any memeories, you've been like a daughter to me. Go to Tokyo and find your past as well as you're future. But be careful, for you may have many hardships on your way." The old woman let the girl go. "No go on. The sun is rising and you need to get as far as you can before sunset. There is enough money for you to get an apartment for four months as well as enough for you to get some food if you run low. We will send you more money to keep your place as well as the papers you'll need to get into school. Just send us your address when you find a place."  
Serena nodded. "I promise I will." She then waved at the other villagers, and walked on down the path to the road.  
  
~**~  
  
Serena stared in wide-eyed amazement as she looked at all the buildings in Tokyo, Juuban district. She bought a paper from a nearby news stand and scanned through it, looking for a suitable appartment. After circling a few possible places with a badly chewed on pen, she started on her way to find the first one.  
As she passed by an ally while humming a tune, she froze in place when she heard the terrified yowl of a cat. Turning towards the ally, she saw a group of men in a circle shouting and watching something. Curiously, she walked over to them to see what they were shouting about. She had to push a little, but soon she found her self at the edge of the circle and could easily see what all the fuss was about. Two cats, a black one and a brown one with black points, were fighting and the men were betting on them. So far, the black one wasn't doing to well. Half of it's left ear was ripped out, a bandage covered its forehead, and was bleeding from various other cuts along it's body. The only injury on the brown cat was a claw mark across it's face where the black obviously tried to fight back.  
"This isn't right," Serena said to herself and she stepped into the circle. The brown cat jumped into the air to pounce on the helpless black but Serena caught it in mid air.  
"Hey! What are you doing with my cat!?!?!" One man shouted.  
Serena turned to him, glaring. "Then you can have it back." she said calmly and tossed the cat right in the man's face. He screamed as the cat clawed at him.  
Two more of the men stepped forward. "That wasn't very smart girly. You shouldn't interrupt a man's game ya know."  
Serena raised an eyebrow, not at all disturbed that the two were nearly four times her size. "A 'man's game' you say? Seems awfully childish to me."  
Both men flushed crimson and threw a punch at her, which she deftly ducked, then kicked their legs out from under them. They tried to stand but suddenly found a very sharp sword point in their faces. "Go home. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you force me."  
"Hey come on guys! Let's just let her have the cat. She's just a little girl. We'll just call all bets off on that one. The thing'll probably die in a day or two anyways," another man said. The others reluctantly agreed, since they weren't really losing any money.  
"Yeah, but she ruined our fun for the day!" one of the men on the ground shouted.  
"Ah, we can find something else to occupy our time." the other man said. He looked over at the blonde girl. "I really don't want to see a young girl like her hurt."  
The other men nodded and shrugged, shuffling out of the ally. Serena re-sheathed her sword and scratched her head. "That was kinda odd. Oh well." Serena then turned to the cat. "You poor thing." Setting down her pack, she rifled through her things until she found one of her many worn shirts. She carefully wrapped the poor feline in it and picked the cat up. The cat looked up at the girl in faded and dusty blue jeans, worn sneakers, and faded pink shirt curiously.  
Serena flicked the long, thick braid back over her shoulder and carefully carried her new charge to the first appartment on her list that, luckily, allowed pets.  
  
~**~  
  
Serena looked around at her new appartment, still holding the injured cat close and not carring about the blood stains. It was small but fully furnished with a balcony. Satisfied with her new home, she took the cat into the bathroom and carefully sat her on the floor. She unwrapped the cat from the shirt and carefully cleaned it up. Satisfied that all the new wounds were clean, she removed the bandage from its forehead to see what kind of injury was there. She frowned in confusion though when all that was under the bandage was a cresent moon shape mark.  
"That's an odd mark." Serena picked the cat back up and carried it to the living room. Setting the now clean feline on the couch, she rifled through her pack again until she found the food she had left. She broke a stick of jerky into really small pieces and put it in a bowl which was a gift from one of the villagers. She sat the bowl down infront of the cat. The black cat just looked at her.  
Serena smiled. "I know it's not much kitty, but I just got here and haven't had a chance to go to the store yet and stock up my fridge. I've got to go write a letter to the elder, then I can go to the store for some real food!" Serena said happily as she rifled through her pack yet again for her chewed up pen and paper. The cat quietly watched her write as it ate.  
As soon as she finished the letter, Serena told the little cat good- bye and flew out the door. The cat waited a few moments after Serena had shut the door, then dove right in her opened pack. Looking through all her belongings.  
  
~**~  
  
It was getting late when Serena finally got home. In a couple of days she would be inrolled in school, so she had picked up some things she thought she would need for her classes as well as plenty of food for herself, and her new feline companion. As soon as she opened the door, she nearly dropped her things at the sight of her appartment. Her things were strewn all over the place and her new cat sat in the middle of it, studying the sword she had gotten from the village elder.  
"Kitty! Now if you're gonna be like this, I can't keep you here!" Serena said, exasperated as she closed the door and headed for the kitchen. Putting the sacks down, she went over to begin picking her things up. "Oh, Kitty, I hope you're not going to be a problem."  
"Of course I won't. But first, my name is definately NOT 'Kitty'. I am Luna." the black cat said in a prim and proper female voice. Serena froze, blinked at the cat, then passed out on the floor. "Oh my. I believe I shocked her." Luna sighed as she waited for Serena to wake up again.  
It only took Serena half an hour to wake up. As she blinked away the darkness. She peered up at the black cat who called herself 'Luna' a while ago. The cat said nothing, just watched from her position on Serena's chest. After a few minutes, Serena sighed with relief. "It must have been a dream. Cats really can't talk."  
The cat did a very human like frown and tossed her head. "That was no dream girl. I truely can talk." Serena's eyes crossed. "DON'T GO PASSING OUT ON ME AGAIN!" Luna yelled and Serena jerked back to reality.  
Serena picked the cat up by the scruff of her neck and glared it in the face as she sat up. Luna glared right back. "You can't be able to talk. You're a cat."  
"So? What does that have to do with anything? The fact of the matter is, I talk. So live with it." Luna replied.  
Serena sat Luna back down on the ground. "Alright. You talk. I can live with that. Now, the really important question. Why am I stuck with a talking cat?!?"  
Luna looked uncomfortable at that. "That's a long story, but unfortunately for some reason, I can't remember it all."  
"So you have a missing memory too? Alright! Start explaining what you know Kitty!"  
Luna growled. "The name's Luna!" She blinked then. "By the way, what do they call you?"  
"I'm Serena. Now come on! Tell me!"  
"Alright, alright. " Luna cleared her throat. "You, are Sailor Moon, the senshi of the moon.You fight for love and justice and so on in the name of the moon."  
Serena blinked, then laughed. "Yeah right! Me? A warrior of love and justice? I'm just some girl with no past! I don't have any special powers or anything!"  
"Are you so sure?" Luna did a complicated back flip and magically a locket appeared.  
"Wow! You're pretty flexable Luna.....But how come you couldn't beat that cat in the ally?"  
Luna blushed. "S-shut up! It wasn't that simple! Anyways, take this locket and shout out 'Moon Prisim Power '. You think you can do that?"  
"Smart ass. Fine." Serena picked up the locket. "Moon Prisim Power " She said lamely, then gasped as she was surrounded by light. In a flash, she suddenly found herself in an odd get up. Red boots that came all the way up to her knees with a little cresent moon on them, a short, blue skirt, white body suit with a blue sailor collar and a red bow at the center of her chest with the locket nestled in the center of the bow, white gloves trimmed in red, and a tiara circled her forehead. She turned to look in the mirror and discovered her hair was in twin pony tails topped off with buns with a red jewel in the center of them. "Wow............. but isn't the skirt a little short?"  
Luna chuckled. "No... I was right. Excellent."  
"So Luna. What am I-" She was cut off as she heard something. "Did you hear that?! Sounds like someone's in trouble!"  
"Come on then! You have to save them!" Luna said as she raced to the door. Serena soon followed.  
They left the appartment building and continued on down the street to a small jewelry store. There, they discovered something that Serena had never seen before. "What the hell IS that thing?!?! And she's attacking that girl!"  
"Go on Serena! Go save her!"  
"Alright, alright! Hey you! Yeah you psyco monster chick thingy! Why don't you pick on someone who can actually defend themselves!"  
The 'psyco monster chick thingy' turned towards Serena with fangs dripping with saliva. "Someone like you?" it hissed.  
"No. I meant someone else. Bye."  
"Would you get in there and fight!!!" Luna yelled from behind a potted plant.  
"I was just kidding!" Serena yelled back. "Alright you psyco monster chick thingy, bring it on!"  
The monster charged, claws narrowly missing the dodging Serena. Luna's jaw dropped as she watched Serena duck another claw swipe and did a triple palm strike to the monster's chest. That caused the monster to stager back a bit, but didn't do any real damage, so she cresent kicked it. Her foot connected squarely with the monster's chin and snapped her head back. The monster staggered back some more.  
Serena frowned. The monster really wasn't getting hurt by her attacks. "Hey Luna! How in the world am I supposed to defeat this thingy!?"  
Luna's jaw snapped shut with an audible click. "Uh, You're tiara! Use you're tiara! You'll know what to do!"  
Serena looked skeptical. "If you say so." She took the tiara off and looked at it, ducking another claw swipe. "I'm not too sure about this Luna." She said as she seemingly absently countered another stike with and upper cut.  
"Just do it!" Luna yelled from her safe position behind the pot.  
"Oh, all right." Serena sighed as she backflipped away from the monster far enough to use her attack. "Moon Tiara Action," she said lamely and tossed it like a frisbie. To her surprise, the tiara spun at a high speed and slammed right into the monster's chest, causing it to explode into bloody pieces. "EWWW!! You didn't say nothing about exploding monsters!" She looked down at her outfit to see it covered in the messy gore. "Hey Luna! Is this thing dry clean only or machine washable?" Serena blinked in surprise though, when the gorey mess turned into dust. "Oh, nevermind."  
"Oh Thank You!!!" A girl shouted cheerfully and Serena soon found herself hugged by a girl around her height with bright red hair. "You saved me and my mom! How can we ever repay you!?!"  
"Uhh......err..........no need. Just doin my job. Heh" Serena said uncomfortably, scratching the back of her head.  
"Well, could you at least tell us you're name?" A taller redheaded woman asked, apparently the girl's mother.  
"Ummmm..... Sure!" Serena said as she stepped back from the grateful red head. She did a series of hand movements. "I am the champion of Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon, I'll right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Serena said boldly and paused in a seemingly familiar pose. She blinked once, then twice. "My god that was lame."  
"Seren-ahhh mean Sailor Moon. Time for us to go!" Luna said, motioning with her head the window they came through earlier.  
"Uhh, right! Sorry folks, but I must go!" She said proudly and lept out the window and to the rooftops.  
  
~**~  
  
Across the street of the little jewelry shop, a tall man had watched everything through the window. "The hell???"  
~**~  
  
Deep in the heart of the Shinjuku district, stood the masive black obelisk that served as the headquaters for the world wide and extremely powerful company known as Metallia Industires. Today, the darkness that always seemed to surround the titanic building seemed to have grown even more intense. Four men, dressed in dark business suits, marched past a group of gossiping office personel who quickly stopped speaking and attempted to look busy as the men passed by . Normaly one or two of the men would stop to repremand their employees for their laziness but not today. Today, they wouldn't dare keep the one who summoned them waiting any longer then they had to.  
They came to two large doors that would lead them into the office of Vice-President Beatrix of Metallia Industries. "Miss Beatrix is expecting you , please go in," the secretary outside the doors told them as she pushed a button on her desk causing the massive doors to open. " Shit Jadeite , what did you do to piss the bitch off this time?" the tall man with long brown hair asked the short one with short blonde hair .  
Jadeite turned and glared at the other man. "It's none of your damn business Nephrite!"  
"Would you both please stop you're annoying bickering."  
"Yes! Kunzite's right! Do shut up!" The shortest of the group said, standing uncomfortably close to the taller, white haired man.  
Jadeite crossed his arms and frowned. "You only agree with him Zoisite cause you're trying to get into his pants."  
Zoisite turned red in the face. "I'M NOT GAY DAMMIT!!!!"  
"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!!" Shouted a shrewish voice from the bottemless pits of hell........ ok so it was the other end of the office, but it had the same effect.  
The four men froze in their tracks and snapped to attention as the Vice-Presidents chair turned to face them. A tall, pale, redheaded woman in a dark, snappy buisness suit and wearing large, jade earings glared at the four from behind her expensive black desk. With the grace of a queen, Beatrix pushed the button on her intercom. "Yui, hold all my calls and cancel my appointments for the rest of the afternoon."  
"Yes Miss Beatrix." the perky secretary replied.  
Beatrix arose and approached the four men. "Which one of you released the youma without my authorization, hmm?" she asked in gentle and almost kind voice.  
Three of the four took a quick step back, leaving Jadeite in front. "Oh thanks guys. See if I ever do anything for you again." he mumbled to himself as Beatrix approached him with a malicious look in her eyes. "Uhh.....well... you see Queen- uh, Vice-President. I was, uh, only trying to speed up the operations. We're not gathering enough energy from our employees to strengthen the President, and I thought I had a lead on the crystal!" Jadeite pleaded.  
With surprising speed, Beatrix's hand shout out and picked Jadeite up off the ground by his throat. "Never ursup my orders again. I said not to release the youmas until I said it was time." she said in a sickingly sweet voice. She released him and Jadeite fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The Vice-President's eyes glowed yellow and a dangerous dark power surrounded her. "I will discuss your actions with President Metallia. Be prepared for a repremind if you dare disobey orders again. You're dismissed"  
The dark power engulfed her, and before she disappeared completely, the four watched as her form began to change from a buisness woman into that of a dark, regal looking woman. She dissappeared from the snappy office mere moments after.  
Nephrite shivered. "Man that bitch is creepy."  
Zoisite cocked his head to the side as he faced the other four. "Has anyone here actually SEEN President Metallia?"  
"The President never comes to the office and only the Vice-President can meet with her. Now, I suggest we get back to work. Especially you Jadeite if you want to keep your head." Kunzite led the way out of the office, closely followed by Zoisite.  
Nephrite and Jadeite trailed behind. "Stuck up bastard. Why's he gotta act like someone shoved a pipe up his ass or something ............hmmm. Maybe Zoisite DID get in his pants. Heh heh." Jadeite grumbled.  
"I'M NOT GAY!!!!" was Zoisite's girlish scream from a distance.  
  
~**~ Authors' notes!  
  
LW: We REALLY wanted this to be darker, but I JUST CAN'T HELP IT!  
  
Endo: I TOLD ya to make it darker you FRUIT CAKE!  
  
LW: I AM NOT A FRUIT CAKE! * beats Endo over the head with a giant spatula*  
  
Endo: Ittai! Ittai! Where'd you get that!?!?!  
  
LW: *Grins evilly* Borrowed it! *puts spatula away* Welp! I hope you liked the chapter! Expect more fruity general goodness in later chapters, but we promise the plot WILL get darker......Must refrain from fruitiness.......  
  
Endo:......ow.........  
  
LW: *pokes Endo with a stick* Later!  
  
Endo: .....the pain........make it stop.....DON'T GO! SAVE ME! STOP POKING ME YA FRUIT CAKE!  
  
*WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM* 


End file.
